Forever my Kryptonite
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: The initial buzz of the alcohol was gone, and the rational part of her was finally telling her that this was wrong. She shouldn't be having sex with Quinn, knowing that she was with someone else... And even though it was only for tonight, Quinn was hers. And Quinn would forever be her Kryptonite.


**A/N: Just so you guys know, I hated myself after writing this. **

* * *

Rachel sighed, burying her face into thick, honey golden hair as she continued to pump her fingers inside Quinn's tight heat. Fingernails dragged against her back, hips rolling to thrust back against her fingers. Soft moans were all she could hear, and the bare skin underneath her was all she could feel.

The initial buzz of the alcohol was gone, and the rational part of her was finally telling her that this was wrong. She shouldn't be having sex with Quinn, knowing that she was with someone else. Someone she disliked with a passion and didn't deserve Quinn's heart.

And yet, it felt so right.

"Nnggh, Rachel," Quinn moaned, body arching up into a perfect bow.

Growling quietly, Rachel thrust faster, trying her very best not to show how broken she was inside. Quinn's legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer so that their heated skin could touch. Pale fingers tangled themselves into her silky chestnut locks, pushing her to her breasts.

Tonight, Quinn was hers. Quinn was moaning _her _name, _naked _underneath her. Just for tonight, she could show Quinn just how much she _loves _her.

"Kiss me," Quinn murmured into her ear.

Rachel sighed and pressed their lips together, losing rhythm for a moment as she tasted Quinn. Walls clamped around her fingers, wetness soaking her digits. Quinn's moans were the loveliest sounds she ever heard, as heartbreaking as they were at the moment.

Because after tonight, she knew that she would never be able to have Quinn the way she always dreamt of.

She curled her fingers, and a sharp gasp tore through Quinn's soft lips. Tensing her jaw, Rachel thrust roughly into that spot, and Quinn's moans and groans rose higher in pitch, her eyebrows furrowed and hazel eyes screwed shut in pleasure. She didn't know how long she and Quinn have been fucking, but the fact that she was sobering up only meant that they've been at it for _hours_.

_Fucking_.

Maybe that was all that it was to Quinn – a mere one night stand standing as a consequence of the two of them getting drunk in the blonde's dorm room and letting the alcohol cloud their judgment.

But to Rachel, it wasn't _just _fucking at all. Not with the way Quinn clung on to her possessively, teeth grazing against her skin as she thrust in and out of her wet heat.

Not with the way her heart shattered with each pump of her fingers, her emotions all bottled up inside of her.

"Harder!" Quinn gasped, and Rachel was only too willing to comply.

She thrust her fingers faster and _harder_, panting as she listened to Quinn's unrestrained screams and moans of ecstasy, her lithe body writhing underneath her. It was empowering, in a way, to know that _she _was the one making Quinn scream in pure bliss tonight, and not _him_.

"Oh! Oh, Rachel! God, that feels so good! Quinn panted, thumbs stroking Rachel's cheeks, hazel eyes looking up at her with tenderness and lust. "D-don't stop!"

God, how could she _ever _want to stop?

One-night stands weren't supposed to be like this. No eye contact, no intimate touching or feather-light touches. Just rough fucking.

And yet, Rachel couldn't bring herself to look away from Quinn's eyes.

Those goddamned hazel eyes that were the death of her.

Because Quinn shouldn't ever be considered to be just a quick fuck. She deserved to be made love to, for her body to be worshipped and caressed with soft touches.

And that was why she didn't dare look away, because she also craved to be _looked _at that way. By Quinn, and _only _by Quinn.

Prettiest girl she'd ever met, indeed.

And a whole lot more than that.

The clenching around her fingers became more pronounced, and from the many rounds they've had so far, Rachel knew that Quinn was close to coming.

"I- I'm coming!" Quinn gasped brokenly, body rising off the bed and hips jerking erratically as a flood of her cum gushed out of her core, soaking Rachel's fingers once again. "Rachel…"

Flashing a small smile, Rachel settled herself between Quinn's legs, moaning at the scalding heat that brushed against her stomach. Quinn had already come so much.

Her eyes roamed across Quinn's naked body, porcelain skin glistening with sweat, chest heaving, and thighs trembling. Unable to help herself, she held Quinn's face gently and grazed her fingers against her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, eyelids, nose, flushed cheeks, and the whole length of her jaw.

Chest burning and throbbing in pain, Rachel fought back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes as she watched this beautiful woman underneath her keen into her touch.

Knowing that this was the only chance she would get to be intimate with the headstrong, former cheerleader that made her fall in love.

With a deep sigh, Rachel leaned forward, brushing her lips against Quinn's nose as she cupped her warm breasts with her hands. From slow, to rough and passionate, to slow again.

That was how Rachel wanted this night with Quinn to end.

Gently and carefully, she held Quinn's hardened nipples with her thumb and forefingers, rolling and twisting them. Her lips continued their journey south, kissing and sucking on every inch of skin that they met. Quinn's ragged and pleasured sighs spurred her on, hands caressing the soft and heated skin.

Raking her nails against Quinn's sides, Rachel licked a path down to the valley between her breasts, capturing the beads of sweat that had formed. She looked up, and found that Quinn was looking right back at her, bottom lip tucked underneath her teeth, hazel eyes warm.

The look that Rachel had been yearning for all this time.

She grazed her teeth against Quinn's toned stomach, leaving bright, red marks along the way. Stroking Quinn's thighs, she captured a warm breast inside her mouth, sucking and licking fervently. A languid moan fell from Quinn's lips, fingers massaging her scalp in encouragement.

Rachel smiled and laved the breast with her tongue, reaching out her right hand to fondle the other soft mound. She alternated between both breasts, licking, nipping, and squeezing. Toned abs quivered as she continued her ministrations, wetness coating her stomach.

"Rachel…" Quinn sighed, low and breathy and heartrending.

Ignoring the twisting pain in her heart, Rachel crawled lower, dipping her tongue in Quinn's navel for good measure before placing her head in between strong and slender legs. The musky scent of Quinn's arousal was intoxicating, and Rachel felt dizzy as she watched the blonde's sex throb with need.

"Rachel, please," Quinn wheezed out as Rachel blew a hot breath on her dripping core.

Just for tonight.

Rachel hooked Quinn's legs over her shoulders as she ran her tongue across the former cheerleader's soaked folds, slurping away all the wetness that had gathered. She kissed and nibbled on Quinn's nether lips, relishing in the pleasured gasps and whines that she was rewarded with.

Quinn tasted absolutely delicious, and Rachel was already hooked. Nuzzling Quinn's clit with her nose, Rachel lapped at her sex with broad strokes of her tongue, moaning at the heady taste. Pale fingers threaded through her hair, pushing her closer in desperation.

Groaning softly, Rachel licked faster, the messy sounds of her slurping filling her ears. She wrapped her lips around Quinn's engorged clit and _sucked_, eliciting a long and loud moan of unadulterated pleasure. The sound was delightful, and she was rewarded with more when she finally slipped her tongue inside Quinn's core.

Above her, Quinn was gripping the sheets with one hand, eyes rolled to the back of her head at the gratifying sensations she was feeling from Rachel's tongue thrusting in and out of her core.

Rachel would think about the consequences of her actions later, but for now, she would take what she would never have the chance to do ever again. But she would do everything in her power not to drag Quinn into it.

Shaking her head, she thrust her tongue faster, stroking Quinn's walls. Quinn was moaning loudly, hips bucking to grind her sex against Rachel's face. Her cum gushed out of her core in steady streams, and Rachel drank all of it.

"Rachel!" Quinn suddenly screamed, her cum flooding out of her core and into Rachel's waiting mouth.

Rachel moaned and planted soft kisses against Quinn's mound, slowly bringing her back from her high. Quinn lay slack against the sheets, eyes hazy and warm puffs of air coming out of her lips.

Rachel was sure she'd never see another woman as beautiful as Quinn in bed like this, naked or not.

Because she would never want to make love to another woman that wasn't Quinn.

And as she watched Quinn recover from her orgasm, it finally hit her for the first time that night.

She was just as bad as _him_, taking advantage of their drunken states to get what she wanted, even though Quinn was still in a relationship.

Quinn would hate her for what she did.

And she already hated herself for giving in to the temptation that the alcohol offered her.

"Hold me?" Quinn whispered, hazel eyes seeking comfort as Rachel looked into them.

She felt her heart shatter as she lay down, knowing that this would all be gone in the morning. And yet, she couldn't resist.

Quinn shifted closer to her, placing her hand over Rachel's chest, face buried into the crook of her neck. Swallowing thickly, Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and buried her nose into soft tufts of golden hair, greedily inhaling the fading vanilla scent of her shampoo.

This beautifully broken woman in her arms was her Kryptonite; her one great weakness. Outside, it may seem like she was the happiest person, her dream of being on Broadway the only thing that mattered to her.

But she wasn't, and Broadway wasn't her only dream.

She may be happy, but when it comes to Quinn, she falls apart. Her heart twists and aches every time she looks at Quinn and realizes that she could never hold her close in her arms and whisper her love for her. Anything Quinn would ask her, she knew she would do it without question.

There were other things she dreamt about.

Like holding Quinn after making love, but not like this. Not cuddling after a drunken hookup that was a huge mistake on both their parts. But mostly on her, for allowing herself to succumb to the weakness that the alcohol had given her and not stopping after kissing Quinn.

This was all on her, but God knows she wouldn't do anything to hurt Quinn.

As painful as it may be, this was the one secret she was going to have to keep forever, even though she knew that Quinn would always hold her heart.

Though she would never hold Quinn's.

But with Quinn in her arms like this for what might as well be the first and last time, it was heartbreakingly perfect.

So wrong, yet so right. And Quinn was hers, even though it was only for tonight.

And Quinn would forever be her Kryptonite.


End file.
